Verhängnisvolle Begegnungen
by Passerculi
Summary: Genaue Inhaltsangabe innen :   Spielt in Fluch der Karibik Teil eins.  Anne, Tochter eines Kaufmanns, landet auf Tortuga und begegnet Captain Jack Sparrow. Wie gesagt, genaueres innen! Pleas R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

_Hier, wie versprochen eine genauere Inhatsangabe :) Hoffe es gefällt&viel Spaß!_

* * *

><p>Genre: Ein bisschen von Allem. Humor, RomantikBeziehung, Abenteuer.

Rating: Ich würde es eigentlich ab 14 empfehlen oder 16. (Prostitution und Sex und so)

Inhaltsangabe: Anne ist eine junge Frau, die unglücklicherweise auf Tortuga gelandet ist, ohne Geld oder überhaupt irgendwas. Wie nur an Geld kommen? Ja, wie nur? Sie muss zum Freudenmädchen werden, um Geld für eine Überfahrt in einen 'seriösen' Hafen zu bekommen. Doch einer ihrer Kunden, ein nicht ganz unbekannter Captain, spielt nicht fair… sie will zurück was ihr gehört, das wollen da ja irgendwie alle, und ist fest entschlossen es sich zu holen!

Disclaimer: Mir gehören die bekannte Figuren, Gegenstände (Black Pearl…) nicht! Ich verdiene (leider:P) kein Geld damit! Ich schreibe nur gerne :)

Anmerkungen: Anne ist die (geplante) Hauptperson und daher wird aus ihrer Sicht erzählt. _Kursiv _Geschriebenes sind ihre Gedanken. Die Geschichte beginnt kurz vor Fluch der Karibik (1) und wird auch noch im ersten Teil (wenn fleißig reviewt wird, auch im zweiten) spielen.


	2. Prolog

_Prolog: Eine Hafenstadt in England_

* * *

><p>„Anne, bitte beeil dich!" Jonathan Cartwright stand schon vor der Kutsche und wartete auf seine Tochter. Er sah wie sie mit ihrer Mutter im Schlepptau heran geeilt kam. Beide wunderschön mit langen, blonden Haaren. Er lächelte stolz als er sah zu was für einer hübschen, jungen Frau seine Tochter herangewachsen war. Er hörte, als sie näher kamen, dass Victoria, seine Frau, ununterbrochen auf Anne einredete. „Victoria, liebste, bitte!" er nahm lächelnd seine Frau in den Arm, die aufgeregte schien als ihrer beider Tochter. „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen und vor allem mach unserer Anne keine Angst!" er gab ich einen Kuss auf die Stirn.<p>

„Keine Sorge Vater!" Anne lachte. „So schnell macht sie mir keine Angst."

„Denk daran, uns zu schreiben!" aufgelöst suchte Victoria nach einem Taschentuch.

„Ich verspreche es. Ich werde auch John von euch Grüßen!" sie umarmte ihre Mutter. „Du willst wirklich nicht mit zu Hafen kommen?" fragte sie während ihre Mutter sie fest drückte.

„Vergib mir, aber es fällt mir hier schon schwer genug dich gehen zu lassen. Am Ende würde ich dich noch von dem Schiff herunter zerren!" sie musste die Lippen zusammen pressen um nicht zu weinen.

„Ach, Mutter…" liebevoll strich Anne ihr über die Wange.

„Anne, das Schiff wird sicher nicht auf dich warten und die Überfahrt ist schon bezahlt!" sanft zog ihr Vater sie zur Kutsche. „Wir werden sie ja besuchen!" wandte er sich noch an seine Frau und stieg mit seiner Tochter in die Kutsche.

Anne löcherte ihren Vater mit Fragen über die Karibik. Sie sollte dort ihren älteren Bruder John treffen, der als Vertreter für seinen Vater dort Handel betrieb. Ihre Eltern hofften natürlich auch, dass sie dort einen jungen Mann treffen würde, oder dass John ihr einen vorstellen würde. Jonathan und Victoria hatten selbst aus Liebe geheiratet, so konnten sie ihrer Tochter nicht vorschreiben mit wem sie sich vermählen sollte, doch immerhin waren sie beide aus angesehenen Kaufmannsfamilien und es hatte nichts dagegen gesprochen. Sie hatten ihr einen Rahmen gesetzt, doch in diesem durfte sie frei wählen.

Im Hafen lag schon die _Aurora _auf die nun die letzten Güter geladen wurden. Anne war der einzige Passagier und wurde freundlich vom ersten Maat, einem Richard Jones, begrüßt. Sie verabschiedete sich herzlich von ihrem Vater und ließ sich ihre Kajüte zeigen. Es war sehr klein doch als Richard ihr sagte, dass sie, sobald sie auf hoher See wären, die Tage auf Deck verbringen könnte und nur zum Schlafen in die kleine Kammer müsste. Die ersten Tage war der Himmel noch ein wenig bewölkt, nichts desto trotz erkundete Anne das riesige Handelsschiff mit kindlicher Neugierde. Sie fand es herrlich auf dem schaukelnden Deck zu stehen und das Salz des Meeres zu riechen. Nur unter Deck hielt sie es nicht lange aus, dort schlug ihr das Geschunkel auf den Magen und daher las sie ihre Bücher an Deck. Die Crew war sehr freundlich zu ihr und beantwortete ihr geduldig alle Fragen und Richard war sogar bereit ihr, wenn er Zeit hatte, sogar einige leichte Fechthandgriffe beizubringen. Sie genoss es. Selbst da Essen war passabel und durch die nette Gesellschaft und ihre Bücher wurde es ihr auch nicht so schnell langweilig. Meist las sie Bücher über Piraten, jedoch keine auf Berichten basierende, sondern Romane, in denen sie als verkannte Helden über die Meere segelten und wie Robin Hood das Gold an die Armen verteilten.

Selbst Anne bemerkte irgendwann, dass es immer wärmer wurde und sie die karibische See erreicht hatten. Voller Vorfreude lief sie auf dem Deck auf und ab und brachte die Crew zum Lachen in dem sie stündlich fragte, wann sie Land sehen würden.

Allerdings wurde ihre perfekte Schiffswelt zerstört.

„Miss, ich bitte sie in ihre Kajüte zu gehen!" sagte Richard, als die Wolken sich schnell zu dunklen Ungetümen aufbauten und schon die ersten Tropfen fallen ließen.

Der besorgte Ton des sonst so fröhlichen jungen Mannes brachte sie dazu nicht einmal nachzufragen, stattdessen ging sie in ihre Kajüte und hoffte, dass es keinen zu starken Wellengang geben würde. Doch entgegen ihrer Hoffnung brach ein Sturm los und das Schiff schaukelte wild hin und her. Sie spürte wie ihr immer wieder die Galle hochstieg und irgendwann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie rannte an Deck, war sofort klitschnass, und übergab sich über die Reling. Selbst die Matrosen waren bleich und das sagte ihr, dass es wirklich schlimm sein musste. Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte war ein gewaltiger Stoß der durch das Schiff ging, ein Krachen von berstendem Holz, der Ruf „Wir sind auf ein Riff aufgelaufen!" und eiskaltes Wasser.

Sie erwachte am Strand einer Insel und konnte in einiger Entfernung eine Stadt erkennen. Unglaublich froh darüber, Glück im Unglück gehabt zu haben machte sie sich auf den Weg dort hin – um zu erfahren dass sie in der Piratenstadt schlecht hin gelandet war – Tortuga. Natürlich hatte sie davon gelesen, doch in den Büchern war es schöner beschrieben worden. Es war schrecklich. Noch schrecklicher war nur die Arbeit der sie nachgehen musste um Geld für Essen und Unterkunft zu haben. Unschuldig war sie nicht mehr gewesen, in ihrer Heimatstadt hatte sie eine kurze, heimliche Beziehung zu einem jungen Soldaten gehabt, dennoch war es widerlich für sie, das letzte bisschen Würde zu verkaufen. Ihre romantische Vorstellung der Piraterie war zerstört.

* * *

><p><em>Hoffe es gefällt!<em>


	3. Kapitel I

_Kapitel I, Verhängnisvolle Begegnung: Tortuga_

* * *

><p>Anne gab dem Mann einen Kuss und lächelte.<p>

„Mach's gut!" sie biss sich spielerisch auf die Unterlippe.

Grinsend zog er ab.

Anne schloss die Augen und ließ sich an der Wand herabsinken. Wie sie sich selbst verabscheute! Aber es ging nun mal nicht anders, was sollte sie tun. Sie atmete tief ein und raffte sich auf streifte sich ihr Unterkleid über und machte das Bett neu. Kurz zählte sie ihr Erspartes zusammen, bald würde es für eine Überfahrt reichen! _Gott sei Dank! _Dachte sie und nun war das Lächeln ehrlicher Natur. Geschickt legte sie sich nun das Korsett an, mit der Zeit hatte sie gelernt, es sich selbst zu zubinden, und zog dann auch ihr Kleid an. Ihr Geld verstaute sie sorgsam unter einer losen Diele unter dem Bett und verließ das schäbige Zimmer. Modrig und kaputt waren Möbel und Zimmer. Selbst die Laken waren dreckig und auch der keine Spiegel über einem Tischchen war angelaufen und gesprungen.

Anne machte sich durch die Schankstube, voll mit rumgrölenden Besoffenen, auf um sich in den Straßen Tortugas neue Freier zu angeln. Nun, da sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr allzu viel Geld benötigen würde, konnte sie wieder wählerisch sein. Keine Sturzbetrunkenen. Keine Alten. Keine Fetten, die nach Schweiß stanken. Sie entdeckte einen jungen Mann, der weder Betrunken, noch unhygienisch wirkte, sogar ein wenig schüchtern.

„Guten Abend!" freundlich lächelte sie ihn an und stellte sich vor ihn, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Äh, guten Abend!" unsicher sahen seine braunen Augen sie an.

Immer noch lächelnd musterte sie ihn. Seine Kleidung ließ nicht auf einen Piraten schließen, eher auf eine bürgerliche Herkunft. Seine braunen, schulterlangen Haare hatte er zu einem Kurzen Zopf gefasst. „Darf ich euch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?" sie spielte mit einer Strähne ihres blonden Haares. Das hatte ihr schon oft Vorteile gebracht. Ihre blonden Haare und die strahlend blauen Augen, das sah man in der Karibik selten – erst recht bei einer Hure.

„Ähm…ich suche eigentlich einen Freund…"

Was war das denn für ein Weichei? Ein Mann im besten Alter, der sich zwar auf Tortuga befand, aber nicht mit ihr mit gehen wollte. Das war ihr beim besten Willen noch nie untergekommen. Sie wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als ein Ruf die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Gegenübers auf sich zog.

„William!" ein eindeutiger Pirat kam auf den Jungen zu, leicht schwankend. „Was machst du denn hier?" mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen blickte er zwischen Anne und William hin und her.

„Ich…also sie…" begann er.

„Ich fragte ihn ob ich ihm Gesellschaft leisten darf." Mit Unschuldsmine blickte sie zu dem Piraten. Dieser lächelte sofort, wobei Goldzähne aufblitzen. Er wandte sich an einen älteren Mann, der hinter ihm stand und bisher noch nicht von Anne bemerkt worden war.

„Gibbs, bing doch bitte Mr. Turner aufs Schiff. Ich werde mich bei der Dame für sein Verhalten entschuldigen!" mit einem feinen Grinsen bot er Anne seinen Arm an.

Kokett lächelnd und mit einem Knicks hakte sie sich bei ihm ein. „Wie lange seid ihr hier Mr…?" demütig himmelte sie ihn von unten her an. Auch wenn er nach Rum roch, schien er nicht betrunken zu sein.

„Captain!" mahnte er sofort mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. _Schon wieder so ein eingebildeter Sack._ „Captain Jack Sparrow."

Nun war Anne aufrichtig verblüfft. Dieser Name war ihr ein Begriff. „Captain Sparrow?" wiederholte sie und musterte ihn sofort genauer. Von den braunen Wildlederstiefeln über das extrem ausgeblichene(ehemals) rote Tuch um seine Hüfte bis zu den schwarzumrandeten Augen.

„Höchstpersönlich, meine Teure." Er lächelte charmant und deutete mit ausladender Armbewegung eine Verbeugung an. „Apropos, was kostet mich meine Entschuldigung?"

„Anderthalb Piaster(A/N: Ein spanischer Piaster hatte im 18. Jahrhundert etwa eine Kaufkraft von 100 DM im Jahre 1997)*.." Gab sie eben so charmant lächelnd zurück.

„Ich hoffe diese Investition lohnt sich…" grummelte Sparrow.

Sie strich ihm spielerisch über die Wange. „Das wird es…" sie führte ihn zu der Gaststube, in der sie ein Zimmer gemietet hatte. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte er ihr noch von seiner Flucht aus dem Gefängnis von Port Royal erzählt, woher er auch den Waschlappen hatte, der wiederum Jack ein wenig geholfen hatte weil er die Frau zurück wollte, die mit einem Commodore verlobt und die Tochter des Governours war und nun von der Crew der Black Pearl, die ja eigentlich Sparrow's Schiff war, entführt worden war und weil beide das zurück wollten, was ihnen, mehr oder weniger, gehörte hatten sie zusammen dem Commodore, mit dem die Frau, die der Waschlappen liebte, verlobt war, das Schiff gestohlen mit dem sie nun hier waren und für das sie nun hier eine eigene Crew suchten und mit dem sie dann besagte Frau retten und samt Waschlappen wieder nach Port Royal bringen wollten, das jedoch ohne wieder im Gefängnis oder am Galgen zulanden, wobei Sparrow noch etwas von einem Fluch erzählte, der eventuell Komplikationen verursachen könnte.

Verwirrend. Und Anne behielt so wie so nur die Hälfte des Gesagten im Kopf, lächelte jedoch unterwürfig und heuchelte gekonnt Interesse. Sie erreichten ihr Zimmer. „Das Geld, Captain." Erinnerte sie ihn, immer noch freundlich lächelnd und fuhr mit der schlanken Hand über seine Brust.

„Wenn's denn sein muss…" grummelte er und drückte ihr den – eigentlich unverschämt hohen Preis – in die Hand.

Vorerst verbarg sie das Geld in ihrem Kleid, später würde sie es unter der Diele verschwinden lassen, sobald er abgelenkt war. Sie spürte wie seine Hände über ihren Körper strichen, nicht grob und verlangend, sondern erkundend. Sie bekam das Gefühl, dass er ein angenehmer Kunde war, wenn er auch ein guter Liebhaber war, dann würde diese Nacht erträglich werden, denn einigermaßen gepflegt war er ja auch. Sie streifte ihm den Mantel ab, öffnete Wehrgehänge und legte seine Waffen sorgsam auf das Tischchen unter dem Spiegel. Sie zog ihn weiter aus, bis er nur noch seine Hose trug und schob ihn langsam zum Bett. Als er davor stand, brach er ein Tabu, er küsste sie auf den Mund und Anne wollte ihn eigentlich wegdrücken, doch er murmelte noch: „Ich zahl' dir auch drei Piaster!" und so erwiderte Anne den Kuss, in Aussicht auf einen hohen Lohn.

Sparrow war geschickt mit seiner Zunge und wie erwartet war es angenehm. Ebenso geschickt war er mit seinen Händen und hatte sie schnell aus Kleid, Korsett und Unterkleid geschält. Es wurde eine durchaus angenehme Nacht, die besonders durch den Gedanken an ihre drei Piaster versüßt wurde. Sie schlief tatsächlich ein. Als sie erwachte fand sie tatsächlich drei Piaster auf der Fensterbank. _Dabei hatte er mir doch schon anderthalb gegeben!_ Sie durchwühlte ihr Kleid und fand auch dieses Geld noch. Vor Freude strahlend hob sie die Diele an, um die fast fünf Piaster zu dem Ersparten dazu zu geben. Der Lederbeutel war ungewöhnlich leicht. Alarmiert holte sie ihn heraus und stellte fest, dass dreiviertel des Geldes – mindestens – fehlten.

„AHHHRRG!" mit einem wütenden Schrei pfefferte sie den Beutel in eine Ecke. „Sparrow, du verlogener Schweinehund!" ihre Gedanken rasten. _Er sucht sich heute seine Crew, vielleicht kann ich ihn am Hafen abpassen._ Schnell zog sie sich an und verbarg das restliche Geld unter ihrem Kleid, denn hier im Zimmer würde sie es nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen! Schnellen Schrittes machte sie sich auf durch das morgendliche Tortuga, in dessen Gassen noch nicht sonderlich viel los war. Je näher sie jedoch zum Hafen kam, desto reger wurde das Treiben. _Wie hieß das Schiff, das sie dem Commodore geklaut haben?I…Intra…Irgendwas mit I…_ sie sah sich um und entdeckte eine _Interceptor_, und von weitem auch die nicht unauffällige Erscheinung von Sparrow. Mit gestrafften Schultern machte sie sich auf den Weg, die letzten Meter zu überbrücken.

* * *

><p><em>Ich freue mich über Feedback! * Piaster war die einzige Währung, die ich auf die schnelle gefunden hab und zu der es auch einen Vergleich und genaueres gab. WIe realistisch das ist weiß ich nicht, aber für den Verlust einer Hand bekam man 100 Piaster Entschädigung, eigentlich ziemlich viel aber wie gesagt, keine Ahnung wie korrekt das ist. :)<br>_


	4. Kapitel II  Unerwartete Möglichkeit

_Kapitel II – Unerwartete Möglichkeit; Tortuga / karibische See_

ZACK.

Jacks Kopf wirbelte herum.

„Ich nehme an, die hast du auch nicht verdient?" fragte Will mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Nein, die hab ich verdient." Murmelte der Geschlagene demütig.

„Jack, du – hast – mein – Boot – gestohlen!" wütend funkelte Ana Maria ihn an.

„Nicht gestohlen, geliehen, mit der aufrichtigen Absicht es zurück zu bringen!" er lächelte entschuldigend und hoffte, dass sie nicht noch einmal zu schlagen würde.

„Aber das hast du nicht!" schrie sie ihn an.

„Du bekommst ein Neues." Mischte sich nun der Welpe ein.

„Aye, ein Neues!" stimmt Jack schnell zu, um sie zu besänftigen.

„Ein Besseres!" spann der Welpe die Lüge weiter und Jack hoffte nur, dass er da Irgendwie wieder rauskommen würde.

„Ein Besseres!" stimmte er wieder zu.

„Das da!" Will deutete auf die Interceptor.

„Was da? DAS da?" er warf Will einen kurzen, aber mörderischen Blick zu. „Aye, das da!" er verneigte sich leicht vor der wütenden Frau, und dachte darüber nach, wie er das Schiff vielleicht doch behalten könnte. Hätte er die Pearl _und_ die Interceptor in seinem Besitzt, dann könnte man ihm so gut wie nichts anhaben, das wäre quasi der Beginn seiner eigenen Flotte.

„Aye!" stimmte Ana Maria zu und der Rest der Crew stimmte mit ein.

Jack war erleichtert, dass die Meute vorerst ruhig gestellt war. Wenn er Glück hatte, müsste er ihnen nicht mal viel von dem Schatz ab geben.

„SPARROW!" Jack zuckte zusammen – es war nie ein gutes Zeichen, wenn eine Frau so nach ihm rief (natürlich gab es auch andere Situationen, in denen ein Frau seinen Namen schrie, die waren erfreulicher, aber das war nicht der Fall).

Anne holte aus und scheuerte dem Piraten eine, dass die Perlen in seinen Haaren klirrten.

„Ich denke die hast du auch nicht verdient?" fragte der Jüngere mit einem Feixen, worauf Anne ihn einen Moment verwirrt an sah.

„Vielleicht." Gab Sparrow Antwort.

Anne baute sich so gut es ging vor dem Piraten auf. „Gebt – mir – mein – Geld – zurück!" sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Welches Geld?" aufrichtig verwirrt sah er die junge Frau an, er hatte sie bezahlt, das wusste er – er war ja nicht betrunken gewesen.

„Das Geld, das ihr aus meinem Beutel gestohlen habt!" Anne war außer sich vor Wut. Lange hatte sie sich verkauft und demütigen lassen. Alles andere, was ihr eingefallen war hatte sie versucht. Zu erst hatte sie einen Brief geschrieben, doch niemanden gefunden, der ihn überbracht hätte. Und sie hatte Geld gebraucht. Sie hatte einen Schneider gefragt ob er eine Hilfe bräuchte, doch er hatte sie abgelehnt. In jedem Geschäft hatte sie nachgefragt, doch niemand brauchte sie oder sie konnte die Anforderungen nicht erfüllen. Aber sie brauchte Geld. Für ein neues Kleid, eine Unterkunft und Essen, auf Tortuga hatte ihr niemand etwas geschenkt, es waren Piraten und die waren sich selbst am nächsten. Sie selbst lachte nun über ihre romantisierte Sicht auf die Piraterie, die sie gehabt hatte, dies war zerstört, seit sie auf Tortuga war.

„Dieses Geld?" Sparrow blickte sie mit einem, in Annes Augen, undeutbarendreckigen Grinsen an. „Wofür braucht ihr denn das Geld meine Hübsche?"

„Für eine Überfahrt in einen anständigen Hafen!" fauchte sie zurück und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass sie beinahe so groß war wie er.

Sparrows Grinsen wurde heimtückisch. „Ich könnte euch mit nehmen und bei Gelegenheit absetzten, in Port Royal zum Beispiel, da müssen wir so wie so hin."

Verblüfft über dieses Angebot verflog ihre Wut einen Moment. „Das würdet ihr tun?" Hoffnung schimmerte in ihren meerblauen Augen.

„Gegen eine angemessene Bezahlung."

„Ich habe kaum noch Geld-" sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

Ihr Inneres zog sich zusammen, ihr war, als ob man ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hätte, als sie verstand. Einen kurzen Moment hatte sie wirklich gedacht er wäre ein halbwegs anständiger Mann. Ihre Gesichtszüge versteinerten wieder und ihre Gefühle wurden wieder ausgesperrt. Lieber ging sie mit Sparrow mit, als wieder mit den Trunkenbolden auf Tortuga mit zu gehen. Sie holte tief Luft. „Einverstanden." Sie nickte knapp und wandte sich ab um an Bord zu gehen, alles was sie besaß, ihr Kleid und das bisschen gebliebene Geld, trug sie bei sich.

„Nein, nein, nein! Es bringt Unglück eine Frau an Bord zu haben!" empörte sich Gibbs, der das Gespräch verfolgt hatte.

„Viel schlimmer wär's sie nicht dabei zu haben!" erwiderte der Captain. „Außerdem ist Ana Maria auch schon dabei." Ergänzte er noch.

Anne besah sich das Schiff und half die Ware zu verstauen. Praktisch hatte sie nicht viel Erfahrung, doch eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und an Bord der _Aurora_ hatte sie die Crew oft beobachtet und in der Theorie, die sie aus ihren Büchern hatte, könnte sie ein Schiff segeln.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihr.

Anne wirbelte herum. „Ich segle mit euch, bis ich an einem anderen Hafen an Lang gehen kann." Sie lächelte die andere Frau unsicher an.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass das gut geht." Sie bot Anne eine Hand dar. „Ich bin Ana Maria." Sie lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Anne, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!" erleichtert erwiderte sie das Lächeln.

„Freut mich noch eine andere Frau an Bord zu haben!" lachte die dunklere. „Nimm dich vor Jack in Acht." Fügte sie leiser und ernster hinzu. „Er kann sehr charmant sein wenn er möchte, doch glaub ihm kein Wort, er tut alles um einen Vorteil für sich rauszuhauen."

Aufmerksam beobachtete Anne das Minenspiel der anderen Frau. „Und dennoch mögt ihr ihn auf eine Art und Weise?"

Maria seufzte. „Wie ich sagte, er kann sehr charmant sein wenn er will." Sie klatschte in die Hände. „Lass uns nach sehen, ob wir eine Kajüte finden, die wir uns teilen können. Ich möchte nicht bei dem Rest schlafen."

Die beiden Frauen machten sich auf den Weg unter Deck und fanden eine kleine Kajüte, die vermutlich für den ersten Maat gedacht war. „Wir können uns ja das Bett teilen." Ana Maria besah sich die Kajüte zufrieden, vermutlich dachte sie daran, dass dieses Schiff ihr gehören sollte, auch wenn sie selbst dafür sorgen müsste, dass Jack sein Wort hielt.

„Vermutlich wirst du es für dich allein haben." Gab Anne bitter von sich und erhielt einen wissenden Blick von Ana Maria.

Am Abend konnten sich die beiden Frauen davor drücken das Essen zu zubereiten, das übernahm Cotton, sie saßen zusammen abseits der anderen und unterhielten sich.

Ana Maria erzählte von ihren früheren Begegnungen mit Jack und Anne von ihrem früheren Leben im britischen Königreich.

„Jack möchte euch sprechen." Machte der Welpe auf sich aufmerksam, William hieß er doch oder?

Anne schnaubte verächtlich, was Sparrow unter ‚sprechen' verstand konnte sie sich gut vorstellen. Sie nickte Maria kurz zu, welche ihr einen verstehenden Blick schenkte.

Anne klopfte und trat nach etwas, das sich nach einem ‚Herein' anhörte ein.

„Ihr wolltet mich _sprechen_ Sparrow?" sie fixierte ihn. Er saß an dem Kartentisch, die Füße auf dem Tisch und eine Flasche Rum in der Hand.

„Aye!" er stand auf und stellte die Flasche weg. „Wie ist eigentlich euer Name?" fragend legte er den Kopf schief und musterte sie aus seinen unergründlichen braunen Augen.

„Anne." sie beschloss sich die Kapitänskajüte an zu sehen und schlenderte durch den Raum. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Bett, größer als die Schlafkoje in der Kajüte des ersten Maates, die sie sich mit Maria teilte.

„Dann," sie zuckte zusammen, als sie warme Hände an ihrer Taille spürte und einen ebenfalls warmen Hauch an ihrer Wange. „meine liebe Anne, gebe ich euch mein Wort, dass ich euch an einem Hafen, der der Royal Navy untersteht, an Land gehen lasse, so bald es möglich ist."

Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, auch wenn sie ihn nicht mochte, so war seine Stimme durchaus angenehm.

„Aber eine Hand wäscht die andere, nicht Liebes?"

Sie hörte das Grinsen aus seinem Tonfall heraus. Anne wusste, dass sie mitspielen müsste. Auf eine Art und Weise war es ja auch fair, immerhin erwies er ihr einen, für ihn nicht ganz ungefährlichen Dienst und dass sie sich ihm ‚erkenntlich' zeigte, war nur gerecht. Wenn man die Umstände, unter denen es zu diesem Deal gekommen war außer Acht ließ.

„Ihr habt Recht Sparrow." Sie wand sich in seinen Armen herum und schenkte ihm ein überzeugend falsches Lächeln.

Er grinste, diesmal belustigt. „Das ist immer so, klar so weit?" damit drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, den sie gezwungener Maßen erwiderte.

Auch wenn sie es nicht gern zu gab, für eine Weile mit Sparrow auf einem Schiff war definitiv die bessere Alternative, als sich auf Trotuga mit dutzenden betrunkenen Rüpeln herum schlagen zu müssen.

Müde machte sie Anstalten, sich aus dem Bett zu erheben, als Sparrow ihr schlankes Handgelenk umfasste.

„Bleibt hier," er hatte die Augen geschlossen. „dann müsst ihr euch nicht mit Maria in ein Bett quetschen. Glaubt mir, so schlank sie auch ist, sie braucht sehr viel Platz." Er zog sie zurück in die Kissen.

Anne lag noch eine Weile wach und hörte den Wellen und Sparrow's gleichmäßigen Atemzügen zu. Noch nie hatte sie mit einem Mann in einem Bett geschlafen – neben einander geschlafen. Natürlich war es schon das ein ums andere Mal vorgekommen, dass einer ihrer Kunden eingeschlafen war, doch nie lag sie _bewusst_ einfach nur _neben_ einem Mann im Bett. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl und nicht unbedingt ein gutes, doch immer hin war ihr so nicht kalt und es stimmte; hier war mehr Platz als in der Kajüte des ersten Maats. Sie schmunzelte über Sparrow's Bemerkung, betreffend Ana Maria und Platz. Er brauchte nicht viel und ihr war es nur Recht, dass sie ihn nicht berühren musste.

„Raus hier!" mit einem unsanften Tritt wurde sie aus dem Bett befördert und lag, in die Decke eingewickelt, auf dem Boden.

„Was soll das Sparrow?" fauchte sie ihn an und rieb sich den Rücken, auf Grund des unsanften Aufpralls.

„Ihr seid sehr schwer wach zu kriegen, meine Teure." Entschuldigend sah Sparrow sie an, er war schon in Hemd und Hose gekleidet, hatte sich aber anscheinend noch einmal hingelegt. Wütend funkelte Anne ihn an und rappelte sich, immer noch in die Decke gewickelt, auf.

„Eine Frau brauchte eben ihren Schönheitsschlaf." Grummelte sie mehr zu sich als zu dem grinsenden Mann auf dem Bett. Es war in England immer ihre Ausrede gewesen, hatte sie verschlafen.

„Das ist bei euch vergebens, Liebes." Ertönte die Stimme des Piraten und Anne konnte aus seinem Tonfall nicht schließen, ob es als Beleidigung gemeint war oder nicht. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick und zog sich an, während Sparrow wieder über den Karten brütete und immer wieder Blicke auf seinen Kompass warf.


End file.
